The New Pony
by FunIsFun
Summary: Corona hates her life. She is unloved by all. But what happens when a pink pony finds her? This is my first story, it's crap, but if it gets any notice then i'll make more
1. Chapter 1

Corona walked slowly to the cafe. She knew it was to be another day of being scolded by harsh words and beaten with heartless ponies. She knew all the chefs would kick her and laugh. The head would come in, seeing she spilt his supplies, stomp on her, spit on her and walk away. The others would laugh and kick her some more. An average day for Corona, the most unwanted, unloved creature in Ponyville. She never has been loved by anypony but her parents. Though it wasn't the best love. Whenever she would come home bruised, bleeding and crying, her parents would ask her why she had to get herself into these situations. No pony has ever understood her. And she knew it would never happen.

As she half walked half limped down the street, She got looks from ponies whispering while pointing at her. She hung her head down, causing her low cut grey and pale blue mane to go in front of her eyes. Somepony used this as an opportunity to come up and kick her front legs. This caused her to fall face first on to the dirt road. She had grazed her face and tasted blood. She got up and started walking again. Ponies chuckled but kept staring. As this happened regularly she was used to it, but it still made her cry inside. She hated her life. But somehow, she still lives through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Woah. The story got some notice. Well, have some more then. It's not as sad so, yay.

Pinkie Pie hopped happily down the road, greeting people as she went. This morning was bright and sunny, full of opportunities for fun. Today she felt like going somewhere different, to maybe meet new ponies, and make friends with them of course. She loudly hummed a song and turned down the street. She hadn't been down this street in weeks. The streets were busy with ponies buying things, talking and she saw Somepony that was playing the violin. She noticed ponies putting money in his hat, so she put in 20 bits, said bye and kept bouncing. After a wander, she went down a street to see something she hadn't seen before. Everypony was staring at something. She jumped over the crowd to see Somepony new in town! She started running but stopped when she saw the new pony being kicked over. She looked and saw everypony else laughing and looked at them all, thinking how mean they were. She stood thinking for so long that she ended up losing the new pony. She knew that the new pony was really sad and she knew that she HAD to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey look, a magical chapter three appeared. Again, thanks for noticing me!

* * *

><p>Corona finally arrived at her destination. She went inside, hoping no pony would notice her arrival. But they did. 'Hey, you look particularly useless today.' One of the strong colts kicked her hard against the wall, causing her sharp pain, which lead to her passing out. She woke up on the ground outside, confused and with pain on her left side. It was midday. A note lay in front of her. "<em>This was the last straw. I can't believe you were asleep on the job. YOU ARE FIRED P.S you won't be missed" <em>She just lay there. She was fairly sure she had broken a rib. She couldn't move. So she cried. A few minutes later, one of the assistant chefs came out and picked her up by her leg. He flew up and dropped her in the park. She landed on the grass, bleeding and unconscious.

* * *

><p>Regarding the story, all of it, the chapters are extremely short because in depth stuff isn't working fo' me. But I'll try to be better.<p>

Your Faithful Student, FunIsFun


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Back to Pinkie's side! Not **very** sad….

Pinkie was looking everywhere. She could not find that new pony anywhere. She ran so much round the town that she had to buy a cupcake and stop in the nearest park for a break. Pinkie Sat on a bench and enjoyed her strawberry-chocolate cupcake. She made a mental note to make them when she got home. She stood up and thought. _Where would I be when I'm sad…? Sugar Cube Corner!_ Pinkie started running but soon stopped as she saw what lay on the ground in front of her. It was the new pony. She was asleep, and bleeding. Her eyes widened as she looked at this poor pony. Her beautiful coat was stained with blood. Her head was bleeding and it was getting swollen. Pinkie's hair deflated and she got down and hugged the pony. She quickly snapped back into reality as she realized that the pony needed help. She picked up the blue pony and ran as best she could to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Drama time! This is a biggish chapter. Again, thanx fo' the support! *gives you a hug*

* * *

><p>Corona's pale eyes slowly opened. She was in somewhere new. It was white. She was in a bed. A pink pony looked over her and then sighed as she woke up. Corona spoke up. 'What is this place? Who are you? Why did you bring me here?' The pink pony's hair instantly sprung up and went to a giant, cotton candy shape, startling Corona.<p>

'Well, I'm Pinkie Pie, and this is a hospital and I brought you here because you were asleep in the park. I didn't know why you were asleep, so I rushed you here and the doctor made you better! Oh, also, I don't know your name, what's your name? Mine's Pinkie Pie!'

Corona's thoughts rushed around her head. _This is one crazy pony. What's with her hair? How could she talk so fast? And, does she show affection for, her? This makes no sense. Nopony has ever cared for her. Could this finally be it? A,… friendship?_

'What?'was all that came out of her mouth. It was so much to take in that tears formed in her eyes.

'Hey, don't cry. Here, look, a balloon! Well, lots of them!' Out of nowhere, Pinkie handed her a bunch of balloons. Corona giggled and finished crying, which seemed to please Pinkie.

'I'm sorry for crying, Pinkie, it's just nopony has ever be nice to me, ever. My name is Corona. And, thank you.'

Pinkie tried to say something but it was interrupted by Nurse Redheart entering the room.

'Good evening, miss, uh, your name?'

'Nurse redheart, this is Corona, she is my new friend!'

'Yes, well then, Miss Corona, I have come back with your x-rays and I need to ask you some questions. Your x-rays show a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, head trauma and a broken rib. You also have many bruises all over your body. How did this happen?'

'I got dropped by the leg into the park. And before that, I was kicked against a wall. And last week, I had a wardrobe dropped on my leg.'

Both Pinkie and Nurse Redheart put a hoof to their mouth in shock. They couldn't believe something like this could happen in Ponyville. Pinkie felt guilty for not meeting her sooner. She was new in town, after all. And she just couldn't believe ponies did that to her. Nurse Redheart left the room. All was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>I have found my teacher name. There is no need for more names. Just a heads up. ;D<strong>

P.S for future chapters, I need a pony name for Corona's teacher. I can't use Cherilee because Corona and her are fairly much the same age. Also, if you can invent a name for rarity's teacher in 'cutie mark chronicles' I could just use that. Tanks!

Your Faithful Student, FunIsFun

P.P.S I said 'Tanks!' on purpose. Tis' meaning thanks.

P.P.P.S I like using fancy talk, so that is why I said tis'.


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Easter everypony! I know it's after Easter now, but, yay! What did you guys get? Besides from chocolate, I got pom-pom bunny earrings (thanks Nana). And without further a due, chapter six!

* * *

><p>Pinkie sat there for a few seconds, then spoke. 'I'm so sorry, Corona. I didn't know. Can you forgive me for not meeting you as soon as you set hoof on Ponyville ground?'<p>

Corona swallowed. 'Pinkie, I'm not new, I've lived here, all my life.'

'WHAT!' Corona flinched, startled at Pinkie's sudden uproar. 'HOW CAN I FORGIVE _**MYSELF**_ FOR THIS? THIS IS NEAR IMPOSSIBLE! I THOUGHT I KNEW EVERYPONY! HOW? WHY?' After shouting on like this for a few minutes, Nurse Redheart came in to show Pinkie out, leaving Corona to think about what just happened. Within what felt like a few seconds, Pinkie was galloping back in to be with Corona.

'I told Nurse Redheart that you would be all alone and sad with nopony to cheer you up if I went home so she had to let me back or you would be sad with nopony to cheer you up if I went home. By that point she already stuffed a hoof in my mouth and told me if I was quiet I could come back in!' Corona smirked. This pony was cute. So, random. Corona would enjoy the company from her first friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven! What will happen now? Well, Pinkie will introduce one of her friends of course! Sorry I haven't been updating, I just took a bit of a break!

* * *

><p>The weeks passed, and Pinkie came to visit everyday. Corona slowly recovered, both physically and mentally. Then the day came when she was introduced to one of Pinkie's friends. It was late morning, when Pinkie brought in a shy, yellow Pegasus.<p>

'Hey Corona! I brought one of my friends to say hi! Her name is Fluttershy!' Fluttershy hid behind Pinkie, head down, refusing to look at Corona. Pinkie moved so Fluttershy was in clear view. Her mane was a baby pink with two bangs. Her coat was a pale yellow, with her cutie mark three pink butterflies. Her eyes were shut tight. She didn't notice Pinkie had moved but when she did she opened them to reveal her deep, blue eyes.

'Fluttershy loves animals! She has a pet bunny called angel! She has all kinds of animals at her little cottage! Oh my gosh, I haven't asked you what your favourite animal is yet, have I? Well Corona, what's your favourite animal?' Fluttershy still hid behind Pinkie.

'Mine's an elephant, Pinkie. What about you?'

'Well, alligator of course! You know about gummy!'

'Of course! What about you, Fluttershy?'

Fluttershy spoke too quietly for Corona to hear. 'She said a bunny!'

Corona tried to make eye contact with the extremely shy Pegasus. Would you happen to have any elephants at your house?'

Finally Fluttershy built up the courage to talk to this new pony. 'Oh, they are a bit too big just for my little cottage. The biggest animals I've got are flamingoes.'

'Flamingoes! Wow you must really have your way with animals!'

Fluttershy blushed. She liked this blue pony. The three of them continued their conversation till noon. Fluttershy had to go feed the animals lunch. She said goodbye and ran home.


End file.
